Ryoohki's Winter Wonderland
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: It's snowing!


Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki's Winter Wonderland  
  
By Ashikawa Yuki  
  
Rated G  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
All reviews, comments, constructive criticism, flames, etc. may be sent to ashikawayuki@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and all of the characters therein are property of AIC, Pioneer, and the Tenchi Muyo Committee. I'm just borrowing it for a sec. The only thing that belongs to me is the story, and I am not getting profit from it. No cabbits were harmed in the creation of this story.  
  
---   
  
Ryo-ohki lay curled on Sasami's pillow, nestled next to the small princess's head. She was warm and cozy, and when she felt Sasami stir, she wasn't sure if she was ready to wake up yet. However, an exclamation from the princess woke her. "Look, Ryo-chan! It's snowing!" Ryo-ohki lifted her head and opened her large golden eyes. She looked out the window in the direction Sasami was pointing, and saw little flakes of white stuff falling from the sky.  
  
Sasami jumped out of her blanket and stood on the futon excitedly, gazing out the window. She ran to her sister, Ayeka, who was sleeping nearby. "Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" she exclaimed. Ayeka rolled over with a grunt. "Wake up, Onee-sama!" Sasami shouted, shaking her elder sister.  
  
Ayeka's red eyes opened and glared at Sasami. "This better be good," she muttered.  
  
Sasami pointed out the window. "It's snowing, Onee-sama!" Sasami exclaimed happily. Ayeka sat up in her futon and rubbed her eyes before glancing out the window.  
  
"So it is," she murmured.   
  
"Can we go play in the snow, Ayeka-Onee-sama?" she asked.  
  
Ayeka yawned. "Sasami, why don't you and Ryo-ohki go play in the snow?" she suggested. It was much too cold out there in the older princess's opinion.  
  
Sasami pouted, but soon got dressed and carried Ryo-ohki downstairs. This would be so much fun! She passed Tenchi on her way out. "Good morning, Tenchi-niichan!" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
Tenchi grinned. "Good morning, Sasami-chan," he replied.  
  
"Are you going out to do your chores?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Can't really do much with all that snow on the ground." He chuckled nervously. "But I don't think I'll be able to get out of my training so easily."  
  
Sasami giggled. "Do you think you can play in the snow with me later, Tenchi-niichan?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Sure. I'll be right down after I'm finished," he replied.  
  
Sasami giggled and ran outside with Ryo-ohki. The cabbit jumped out of Sasami's arms and started running around, miyaaing happily. She had seen snow before, but she didn't get much of a chance to investigate it. She stopped and looked up, and a snowflake landed on her nose. She crossed her eyes, trying to look at it, but it quickly melted. "Miyaa?" she asked, wondering where the snowflake went.  
  
Sasami giggled as she watched Ryo-chan, but was soon trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Tenchi walked by and chuckled as he headed up to the shrine. Sasami laughed and allowed herself to fall back into the carpet of white snow. Giggling, she started moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel.   
  
Ryo-ohki followed her gesture. The two got up and surveyed their work.  
  
"It's a snow Ryo-chan!" Sasami giggled as she looked at what Ryo-ohki had done. The cabbit miyaaed happily.  
  
They played a little while longer, but Sasami soon had to go inside to start breakfast. Ryo-ohki was happy for the break. Her fur was wet and she was cold. They went inside to find that Nobuyuki had started a fire. Ryo-ohki curled up in front of it, miyaaing contentedly.  
  
---   
  
Ryo-ohki awoke a while later. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep! She ran to the patio door and saw Sasami and Tenchi outside, making a snowman. She ran through and passed the two. It was time to go explore this new snow-covered world.  
  
She ran to Funaho first. The giant Juraian tree had lost all its leaves in the winter, and now the branches glistened with fresh snow. She looked at the lake and saw that it was hard now. She ventured onto the surface. It wasn't wet anymore. She walked forward and slipped, falling onto her face. She miyaaed in pain before she stood and tried again.  
  
Eventually, she figured out that she could just slide across the lake. She figured out that it was a lot of fun. Soon, Sasami and Ayeka joined her. Both Princesses wore long coats and mittens and these strange-looking shoes that had blades on them. Sasami was giggling, and Ayeka looked as though she was enjoying herself as well. Tenchi also came with Washu in tow. Washu was on this chair that seemed to do all the skating for her. It was big enough for two, and she kept trying to get Tenchi to ride with her, sparking an argument between her and Ryoko. Eventually, she picked up Ryo-ohki and let her ride on her lap.  
  
When everyone got tired of ice-skating, they all headed back toward the house and started a snowball fight. Ryo-ohki watched in fascination as everyone lobbed snowballs at each other. She was surprised when one of Sasami's snowballs misfired and instead of hitting Ryoko, hit the cabbit instead. She miyaaed, trying to shake the snow out of her ears.  
  
Sasami tried to apologize, but Ryo-ohki had decided she had enough of the snow for one day. She went back into the house and curled in front of the fire. Soon, Ryoko had come in as well, complaining that it was too cold outside. Nobuyuki gave her a mug of hot cocoa, and she stretched out in front of the fire. Ryo-ohki jumped onto her belly and made herself comfortable, soon falling asleep.  
  
-Owari-  
  
AN: Hello, everyone! I hope you all liked this. Ryo-ohki doesn't get enough fanfics! Lol anyway, let me know what you thought, 'tay? If everyone likes my little ficlets about Ryo-chan, I'll try to write more. 


End file.
